Cosas de familia
by Black-Cherry24
Summary: Solo algunos de los momentos que pasaron Inglaterra y Hong Kong.
1. La práctica hace al maestro

**Tabla Sentimental**  
**Prompt:** **Vergüenza**  
**Título: ****La práctica hace al maestro**  
**Fandom: ****Hetalia****.****  
Claim: ****UK / HK**  
**Advertencias: Humor fail**  
**Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekazu Himaruya**

* * *

La Práctica Hace al Maestro

Llevaba un rato escondido debajo de la cama y no pensaba salir de ahí hasta que ese americano ruidoso se largara. Todo era culpa del inglés porque tuvo que obligarlo a conversar con ese sujeto.

_Arthur acababa de llegar a casa junto a una persona que nunca antes había visto, era más alto que su tutor, su cabello era rubio con un mechoncito sobresaliendo, usaba gafas las cuales ocultaban unos alegres ojos azules, vestía de manera casual con unos jeans, una playera blanca y una chaqueta de piel._

_Podía observar desde su sitio, se encontraba en el primer nivel de la estancia sentado en las escaleras, que la visita parecía no agradar al inglés ya que éste tenía el ceño fruncido y de vez en cuando se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz mientras el otro parecía parlotear sin fin. Eso de cierta forma le divertía un poco, ver a Arthur fuera de sus casillas era algo poco usual, a menos que el vecino francés se apareciese por ahí pero su "nuevo hermano" le echaba casi siempre enseguida._

_Seguía contemplando la función cuando de pronto sus ojos chocaron con los verdes del inglés, se sonrojo al verse descubierto pero éste le sonrió y con una seña le pidió que bajase._

— _¡Hong Kong acércate! Quiero que conozcas a alguien_ — _el europeo seguía sonriendo y el otro había parado de hablar para asomarse hacia la escalera con curiosidad._

— _¿Quién es, Arthur? ¿Otra Colonia?_ — _dijo el americano con un puchero._

_El pequeño castaño se había quedado parado a lado de la escalera, pero el europeo le indicó que se sentara junto a él en el sofá. El americano pasaba la mirada de él a Arthur en busca de una explicación._

— _Efectivamente América es una de mis Colonias, su nombre es Hong Kong y ya lleva un tiempo viviendo conmigo _— _después se volvió hacia él _— _Vamos Hong Kong muéstrale tus modales, salúdalo_ — e_l castaño miro al inglés quien con un asentimiento le apresuro._

— _Hello! My name is Hong Kong, it's a nice to meet you! __How are you? I'm fine thank you and you? _— _dijo recordando de memoria la primera lección de su libro de inglés._

_El americano lo miro por varios segundos sin decir nada, así que volteó a ver a Arthur pero él se encontraba en las mismas condiciones. ¿Había dicho algo mal? Pero eso decía el libro de inglés acerca de los saludos y presentaciones. De pronto el de anteojos soltó una carcajada que lo sorprendió y su hermano estaba poniéndose colorado._

— _¡Cierra la boca Alfred! _—

— _Lo siento pero es muy gracioso _— _hablaba entre risas._

_Pero entonces algo hizo clic el americano se estaba burlando de él, su cara se torno del mismo color que la de su hermano y salió corriendo hacia su habitación._

— _Mira lo que has hecho ¡tonto!_ —

El sonido de unos golpes en la puerta y luego como ésta se abría hicieron que se encogiera más en su escondite, después la voz de Arthur se escucho en la habitación.

— Vamos sal de ahí, no estuvo tan mal — el chino se negaba a contestar ¿cómo podía no estar tan mal si Estados Unidos se había reído de él?

— Sabes, cuando Alfred tenía tu edad no hablaba mucho mejor, es más puedo decir que tu pronunciación es más apropiada que la suya inclusive ahora. Solo necesitamos practicar más con las conversaciones — se agacho y lo miro desde el suelo ofreciéndole una mano para sacarlo — Ven, ese tonto ya se ha ido. Vayamos por un poco de té, panecillos y sigamos practicando.

Le dio la mano y salió de la cama, ya tenía un tiempo viviendo en casa de Inglaterra y los panecillos no sabían tan mal una vez que te acostumbrabas ¿Además que otra persona había mejor para practicar inglés que el mismo representante de las islas Británicas?

* * *

Este drabble fue escrito para Musa Hetaliana : )

¿Comentarios?


	2. Un mal presentimiento

**Tabla Sentimental**  
**Prompt:** **Miedo**  
**Título: ****La práctica hace al maestro**  
**Fandom: ****Hetalia****.****  
Claim: ****UK / HK**  
**Advertencias: Ninguna**  
**Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekazu Himaruya**

* * *

Un Mal Presentimiento

Observo como extraños entraban a su casa y su hermano se encerraba con ellos en una de las habitaciones, aquella a la que le tenía prohibido el acceso. A través de la fina puerta podía distinguir el sonido de una discusión, aunque no comprendía lo que decían podía darse cuenta de que China se encontraba alterado.

Se quedo sentado junto a la puerta tratando de saber que era lo que estaba pasando, pero no lograba entender nada, después de mucho rato el sonido de pasos aproximándose lo hizo sobresaltarse, trato de buscar un lugar donde ocultarse pero era demasiado tarde la puerta se abrió dejando ver la cara de sorpresa de su hermano mayor, probablemente sería reprendido más tarde. Sin embargo eso era lo de menos podía sentir además de la reprobación en el rostro de su hermano que alguien más tenía sus ojos puestos en él.

Se armo de valor y se decidió a levantar la vista hacia esa persona, al voltear se encontró de frente con un par de ojos verdes y lo que se podía percibir en ellos le lleno su pequeño cuerpo de temor.

En la mirada de ese hombre de cabellos rubios solo se podía ver poder y ambición.

* * *

¿Comentarios?


	3. Cambios extraños

**Tabla Sentimental**  
**Prompt:** **Odio**  
**Título: ****La práctica hace al maestro**  
**Fandom: ****Hetalia****.****  
Claim: ****UK / HK**  
**Advertencias: Ninguna**  
**Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekazu Himaruya  
**

* * *

Cambios extraños

Desde la primera vez que lo había visto supo que ese sujeto no traería nada bueno, pero nunca se imagino que hasta el punto de arrancarlo de los brazos de su hermano y llevarlo a _un mundo nuevo _del cual no sabía nada.

Los holgados ropajes tradicionales de su casa habían sido cambiados por una camisa blanca y una bermuda negra con tirantes, portaba unos molestos calcetines y unos incómodos zapatos negros, los cuales debía usar todo el tiempo, incluso dentro de la casa. Aunque eso definitivamente no era lo peor, las horas de comida se habían convertido en una tortura. La cocina inglesa no era de su gusto, extrañaba los deliciosos panecillos que Yao le preparaba y el sabor un poco amargo del té verde de su casa, no ese dulzón que Arthur insistía en servirle. Y si con eso no era suficiente el británico lo hacía estudiar al menos cuatro horas diarias su idioma.

Añoraba tanto su hogar, a la dulce Wan, al serio Kiku e incluso al ruidoso de Yong y al mismo tiempo había nacido un sentimiento nuevo y no muy agradable hacia su hermano por haberlo regalado como si fuera un objeto cualquiera.

* * *

¿Comentarios? :)


End file.
